I love you and goodbye
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: HarryLuna... I suck at summaries, just read on!


I love you and… goodbye, a Harry/Luna fanfic

Yatsuiko-chan: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please have pity on me. No flames please.

Warning: Do not read if you haven't read the Deathly Hallows or Order of the Phoenix

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stood at the corner of the astronomy tower and stared at the exact place where Snape killed Dumbledore. His anger for Snape had lessened since he saw the memories in the pensieve after Snape died; giving way to sadness.

Actually, he should be happy. But… he could not. He vanquished the dark lord himself but many vanished as well.

How can he be happy when he doesn't have anyone to talk to? His parents are gone, his Godfather died and all of the Marauders as well. Dumbledore was only a moving portrait now. He can't possibly talk to any other adults anymore.

Okay… he has two best friends but he can't talk to them now. Hermione and Ron are now officially a couple; leaving him all alone. He definitely cannot talk to Ginny since she is one of his problems.

He loved her. Keyword: loved, past tense. After all that happened, he is not really sure anymore. She is tough, beautiful and kind but they rarely talk seriously. They spent most of their time snogging which is, in fact, not productive. They don't learn more about themselves as time goes by. It's quite obvious that she only loves the famous and amazing boy-who-lived, the chosen one. Now, he understands what a relationship needs. Apparently, they can't fulfill its needs.

Are there any other persons he can talk to? There's Neville Longbottom. 'He's not exactly brilliant in talking about problems'. There's Dean or Seamus… nah, they won't understand him. After thinking some minutes, the answer came to him. 'Luna!' He can still remember how she lightened his mood when Sirius died.

Wait… she is one of his problems too. Why? He cannot stop thinking of her these past few days. He realized how big she had helped him and how she almost always know what he feels. She knows a lot about him but he doesn't know much about her, except that she believes in extra ordinary creatures. He found himself wanting to get to know her more, to understand her. She doesn't care about what others think and she easily says the truth. She doesn't even know how much she helped Harry just by saying simple and truthful words.

'Stop! Stop thinking about her! You don't fancy her, Harry!' he shouted in his mind.

'Hullo, Harry" a familiar dreamy voice said.

"Luna?"

"Yes, I'm Luna but others prefer Loony" she said without any change in tone. She obviously didn't intend to make Harry pity her but that statement surely brought Harry to the truth. She is a very outstanding girl but to others she is just a lunatic, a very odd girl.

"Harry Potter, something is bothering you again" Luna stated. "Don't blame yourself for something you don't have full fault for"

"But it's my entire fault! If I didn't become the boy-who-lived then-"

"Neville would be dead by now and many others as well. Including you"

He pondered about this. If he didn't become the chosen one then Neville would be the one to have the responsibility of killing Voldemort. If both of them died, every body else except the death eaters will die too

"That actually makes sense" he mumbled, feeling stupid. Well, she is a Ravenclaw she is smart while he was in Gryffindor he was _supposed_ to be brave.

"I'll go now. I just went here to warn you that the nargles may attack later. Be careful." She said while walking away

"Wait!" he called out "Another thing is bothering me. Care to talk?" he added nervously

"Okay. I might as well help you with the nargles"

He sighed as Luna sat beside him. "What is your problem?"

"There is this girl who is younger than me. I just can't stop thinking about her"

"Ginny?"

"No. I just realized that I don't love her now. I like her as a sister. The girl I'm talking about is simple but to the eyes of others, she is odd and different. To me, she is understanding, patient, innocent yet knowledgeable… she is who she is: Pure" He blushed slightly then continued, "I don't know what to do now" he sighed.

He is uncertain of what Luna will say. He suddenly wished that the nargles will attack for him to leave this dreadful situation. Silence enveloped both of them but it was soon broken by Luna's dreamy voice. "The question you want to ask is, 'do I love her?' right?" He nodded as a sign of affirmation.

"Yes, Harry Potter. You love her, you love Luna Lovegood"

Harry looked at the ground. 'She is really smart' he thought. He blushed hard but Luna didn't see because she is staring at the Thestrals flying from the forest. It was obvious that she was thinking hard.

When Harry looked at her, no surprise was etched in her face. It was as if she knew all along. "Did you know this, even before?" he asked seriously. No answer came. "Luna? Are you listening?" this time, his voice shown frustration. How can she space out at a time like this?

"I had a hint. The love fairies often whispered to me these past days but I didn't want to expect anything from the famous Harry Potter. You are famous, you shouldn't notice me. I'm nobody" she answered with the same dreamy voice.

"You're not nobody. You're smart and beautiful. You're just misunderstood" he protested.

Dread rushed through his body. 'She just don't want to say that she doesn't love me too so she is making excuses' he thought.

"The Weasleys have been your family for years" she said vaguely

"What?"

"The only way to formally join their family is to marry the only daughter of Mrs. Weasley, who incidentally, is your ex girl friend. That is the only way for you to be a true family member… unless, you want to marry a boy" she explained. She stood up and prepared to leave.

"I guess the nargles were too shocked with your confession that they didn't show up. Ginny loves you. Don't break her fragile heart" she said before leaving the astronomy tower. Harry was struck by her words.

After a minute, he regained consciousness and took his invisibility cloak. He put it on so that no part of him can be seen. He ran after her. After some turns and stairways, he saw her on one corner beside a statue, hiding. Her eyes were no longer looking at everything serenely but looking at the floor with some stray tears. When she spoke, her voice was no longer dreamy but strained.

"I love you too, Harry… but… goodbye"

She stood up and wiped her eyes then went straight to her dormitory. Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. SHE loves ME too. But… we can never be together. Because destiny made it so

"_Love is the most beautiful feeling ever felt, but_

_Sometimes, it is also the most painful torture ever devised"_

Yatsuiko-chan: that was…. Not what I expected. I want Harry and Luna together! That was a bad ending! Stupid brain! Seriously, I want to make a sequel; whether you like it or not. I even made Luna cry! I'm evil! OMG! Luna's Loonyness possesses me!!!! Hahahaha!!!

Note: constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
